bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
Maddy Ginsberg
Maddy Ginsberg 'is a minor character in [[BoJack Horseman (series)|''BoJack Horseman]]. Her only appearance is in [[Escape from L.A.|''Escape from L.A.]] in'' '''Season 2. She was the best friend of Penny Carson and is the girlfriend of Peter Pocket. Personality Maddy 'was a teenage girl, who loved to party during the time period of [[Escape from L.A.|''Escape from L.A.]] It is unknown what she's like as an adult. Physical Appearance During the time period of [[Escape from L.A.|''Escape from L.A.]], ''Maddy''' was a human teenager with tan skin, wavy dark brown hair tied in a halfway up, halfway down hairstyle, tan skin and pink lips. She was also slightly on the overweight side. According to her yearbook picture, her everyday attire was a yellow sundress with white daisies and light yellow eye-shadow. For prom, she wore a dark teal strapless prom dress with a lace bodice, an empire waist with a teal flower, and slit going down the center of it. She wore a pink flower corsage with green leaves and a white band around her wrist, a dark lavender clutch purse with a metal clasp, and heavy blue eye-shadow and magenta lipstick for make-up. Her hair was in its usual style, but with white star-shaped hair clips. It is currently unknown what she looks like as an adult. Background Season 2 Maddy Ginsberg was a high-school-aged human girl during the time period of [[Escape from L.A.|''Escape from L.A.]] She was Penny's current best friend (a replacement for Alison F.), and Pete Repeat's prom date, who accompanies Penny to the prom; along with BoJack. She tries to sneak a Red Bull and vodka mixer to the prom. After BoJack discovers this, he buys bourbon for her. Maddy is seen drinking the bourbon and getting increasingly drunk as the night continues. She is taken to the hospital after Pete Repeat expresses his concern that she might have alcohol poisoning. Season 6 In [[A Quick One, While He's Away|''A Quick One, While He's Away]], Hollyhock meets Peter Pocket at a party when she has an anxiety attack and he uses grounding techniques to help her calm down. They decide to head outside for fresh air. Peter and Hollyhock sit on the fire escape. Hollyhock takes a sip of her beer but coughs it out. Peter tells her it's supposed to taste better over time. He then tells her he didn't actually drink all throughout college, because of some things that happened in high school. He then starts telling her the story of a girl in his town. He hesitates, saying it's a long story. Hollyhock insists she wants to hear it. Peter starts narrating the story of a girl who had a man living in her house. Hollyhock asks if the girl had more than one dad and Peter explains there was just one dad and then this other guy. Hollyhock comments that's weird. Peter explains the girl was best friends with his girlfriend Maddy and that they all went to prom together him, his girlfriend, the other girl, and the guy living with her. Hollyhock expresses disbelief that the man went to prom with them. Peter then tells her the man bought them bourbon and practically forced them to drink it. He then tells Hollyhock his girlfriend got alcohol poisoning and he just ditched them at the ER. Hollyhock asks if Peter's girlfriend was OK. He tells her it was scary at the moment it was happening and his girlfriend had her stomach pumped and she survived. Peter also tells her himself, Penny, and Maddy are all fine now. Peter then says it wasn't anyone else's fault, just some bad guy's fault. Hollyhock agrees with this. Peter then tells her the craziest part of all, the guy is famous and he's actually a movie star. Hollyhock questions who the guy was and Peter hesitates to tell her. Peter opens his mouth to respond, but the episode cuts him off before he speaks. Trivia * She also appears to be an alcoholic seeing that she readily accepts bourbon from BoJack and snuck a mixer of Red Bull/vodka to prom * She is voted "biggest hair" in her school's yearbook * In ''A Quick One, While He's Away'',' '''it is revealed by Peter that after the events of [[Escape from L.A.|''Escape from L.A.]]'' ''Maddy did survive after having alcohol poisoning but need to have her stomach pumped. Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Alive Category:Tesuque High School Students